By The Light Of The Moon
by DarkHeart81
Summary: Buu has become an allie. The world has returned to normal. And two teens have realized the feelings they hold for each other.


**

By The Light Of The Moon  


**  
This is just a short fic I felt like writing. I might do some more chapters or a squal to it.  
  
The only change in the timeline is that Gohan did not train Videl and Goten to fly at the same time.  
  
Claimer: I claim that I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
"Talking."  
_'Thoughts.'**  
**_  
============================================================================  
  
Buu, the most difficult opponent the Z-Senshi have ever faced, was defeated only a few scant hours ago. And he is now experiencing the life of a normal person in the home of Hercule Satan. He is one of the few people who remember the events of the past day. Everyone outside of the group had the memories of the destruction caused by Buu erased from their minds by the eternal dragon. All is now right in the world. Mr. Satan is still world champ. People have returned to their normal lives. Goku has returned to his friends and family. The only thing to have really changed is how two teenagers feel about each other. Though both knew in their hearts and minds that the feelings each has for the other goes beyond that of friendship, neither was willing to admit it. It was through the struggle to save the Earth that each fully realized how deeply they care for the other.  
  
~*~  
  
The moon, full and bright, hung low in the night sky. Casting its light over the landscape of a secluded clearing a few miles from Gohan's home and causing a small stream to glow with reflected light. "This place is really beautiful, Gohan. How did you find it?" A raven-haired girl asked the boy whose arms she is leaning back in.  
  
Gohan inhaled the light scent that is the unmistakable aroma of his friend. "I found this place the night before your first flying lesson." He stopped, not really wanting to go into detail about it.  
  
"That's when. Now HOW did you find it?" Her voice was firm yet friendly.  
  
With a sigh Gohan pushed aside the idea of not having to tell her. "It was a night much like this one and I was lying in bed trying to sleep. But I couldn't settle my thoughts."  
  
"Were you worried that I'd find out about the things you told me about earlier?" Videl asked as a fish jumped in the stream, sending a shower of silvery droplets water droplets into the air.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been. But that wasn't it. . .not entirely anyway." The demi-Saiyan replied while tightening his grip on her slightly. "My thoughts were on you. I couldn't stop thinking about how I was actually going to be spending at least a few days alone with you."  
  
"Really?" Videl asked as she remembered how she too had not slept well that night.  
  
"Yeah. And since I couldn't sleep I got out of bed and went for a walk." He continued when Videl turned her head to give him a strange look. "Ok, I went flying." He corrected.  
  
"And while you were flying you found this place."  
  
"Yeah, I had flared my ki so I could see and the light from it reflected off this stream so I landed to check it out. After a few minutes I sat under one of the trees over there to think."  
  
"What did you think about?"  
  
"You." Gohan replied while smiling and sighing deeply. "And I realized something that night." He gulped slightly after uttering the words. He just opened himself up for questions whose answers he did not really want to admit to even himself.  
  
Videl freed herself from his arms so that she can turn around and look at him. "What did you realize." She asked as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"That I. . ." Gohan found himself lost in her eyes, unable to look away. All doubt that he had towards the answer to her question vanished in an instant. "That I love you." He whispered.  
  
_'He loves me!'_ Videl screamed in her mind as she put her arms around Gohan to hug him. "I. . .love you too." She whispered before pulling back slightly to look into his eyes, blue seemingly lock in an eternal struggle with black.  
  
The two teens did not notice that their faces were inching closer. Almost unconsciously their lips meet. And as their lips brushed against met for the first time something seemed to explode inside them. It sent feelings and thoughts surging through them and the kiss deepened. Gohan leaned back until he is lying on the ground with Videl lying on top of him.  
  
"M-maybe we should stop." Videl managed to say as Gohan trailed kisses along her jaw.  
  
"Hai." Gohan replied before pressing his lips to hers again.  
  
"I. . .we. . .should wait. . .until. . ." The raven haired beauty gasped out as Gohan's hands work their way under her shirt and up her back, sending a chill along her spine.  
  
"Until we're married." Gohan finished for her as his lips brushed against the crook of her neck, his tongue licking the delicate skin. The slightly salty taste of her flesh made his mind reel as his nostrils are filled with the light scent of perfume and of something else. Something stronger, sweeter. Something that is entirely Videl. "Do you want me to stop?" The demi-Saiyan asked, his voice deep with lust, while fighting off instinctual urges to sink his teeth into her flesh and mark her as his own.  
  
"Y-ye. . ." As Videl's voice, laced with indecision and uncertainty, filled Gohan's ears he could not help but wish that she would not say yes. "No. I don't want to stop." She moaned out.  
_  
'Yes!'_ He yelled in his mind, a smile tugging at his lips as he gives into the urges.  
  
Videl could feel Gohan smile against the nape of her neck just before his teeth cut through her skin. The sensation was not that of pain, but one of pleasure.  
  
**~*~  
**  
A cool breeze blew through the clearing, causing Videl to shiver as it washed over the bare skin of her back.  
  
Feeling the angelic beauty in his arms shiver at the caress of the cool night air, Gohan tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer, as he warmed them both with his ki.  
  
"Thank you." Videl whispered. Smiling as she rested her head on Gohan's sculpted chest.  
  
"For what?" He asked the beautiful girl, now his mate, just as softly as she had spoken.  
  
"For giving me something in this world that doesn't come from my father's fame. For loving me. For being here with me now. For. . .just being you." She said quietly while tracing the mark on Gohan's neck left by her teeth.  
  
"Butwho would I be if I wasn't myself?" Gohan asked before smirking. "What if I was Sharpner?"  
  
"Don't even joke about that!" She said while playfully slapping his arm.  
  
Gohan chuckled at her reaction. "He is a strange one. He's almost a perfect combination of Master Roshi and your father."  
  
"Ewwww. That is one mental image I can do without." The raven-haired beauty replied before smirking.  
  
Her demi-Saiyan pillow began to feel uneasy because of the smirk.  
  
"What would you do if I had been born a boy?" She asked.  
  
"That's easy. I'd be gay." Gohan responded without thinking.  
  
The sound of laughter quickly filled the night air as Videl rolled off of him. "N-now that is funny!" She yelled between giggles.  
  
"Open foot insert mouth." The demi-Saiyan mumbled before his head snaps around and his eyes widen at the sound of a splash and a shrill scream. But his shock only lasted for a second before he began to laugh.  
  
"This is NOT funny Son Gohan!" Videl yelled. "Damn t-this stream is c-cold." His mate said through chattering teeth.  
  
"Well look at the bright side." Gohan says while admiring the form of his mate as water slowly drips from her bare skin.  
  
"And ju-just w-what would t-that be?"  
  
"That you didn't have any clothes on." He said while holding up the garments. "It'd really suck to be in cold wet clothes."  
  
Swiping the shirt from Gohan's hand, Videl wipes the cold water from her face. "Are you going to sit there staring? I could get sick from this you know."  
  
"Oh, right." Gohan said before pulling her into his arms and extending his ki around Videl to both warm and dry her.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she began to put on her clothes back on. "It's getting late, we should be going.  
  
"Uh huh." Gohan responded as he watched her dress.  
  
"Are you going to go back home like that?" Videl asked while gesturing to his nude form. "Not that I mind." She added with a smirk  
  
"Umm. . .yeah." The demi-Saiyan replied before swiftly dressing. But as he picked up the light jacket his mother had insisted he wear, a small box fell from one of the pockets. Quickly, he kneels down to pick the box up before Videl sees it. "Why not?" He asked himself when Videl turns back to him after looking at the stars for a few seconds.  
  
"Gohan, what are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Videl. . .I."  
  
"Yes Gohan-chan?"  
_  
'Gohan-chan? She's never called me that before. . .but it sounds good coming from her.'_ The demi-Saiyan thought before forcing himself back on track. Opening the small box to reveal a silver ring with a sapphire set on either side of a diamond. "I know that we haven't known each other very long. But I feel as though I've known you my entire life. And. . I'd be the happiest man alive if you'd do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked, surprising himself at how preplanned it sounded for being something thought up on the spot.  
  
Videl's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Gohan's words. "Yes." She said quietly before almost yelling, "YES!"  
  
Gohan's face lit up with a smile so big that Videl thought his face would crack as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Standing up, still gently holding Videl's hand in his own, Gohan leaned down and kissed his fiancée.  
  


============================================================================  
  
Please review.  



End file.
